In our said copending application, a piston part was connected to a prime mover and an end portion or portions of the remaining piston part or parts was or were urged crosswise or normal to the axis of the cylindrical bore by spring means. Thus, the piston parts did not slide relative to each other in a direction axially of the bore of the cylinder nor away from each other in a direction normal thereto until the driving piston part or the piston part connected to the prime mover had motion to some extent. This motion was thus lost motion so far as the application of any arresting force is concerned. In the present invention, the piston parts are always under the influence of resilient means urging them in opposite directions axially of the piston bore even when the prime mover is at rest. The said resilient means thus causes the piston parts and the relatively noncompressible ball to relatively travel so that the piston parts are always in contact relative to each other through the ball. This eliminates the false motion and the piston parts will, without delay or false motion, move in unison for arresting action in one direction of travel and move in nonarresting action in the opposite direction of travel. The action may be duplicated, so far as any arresting action is concerned, in both direction, when two axially aligned, driven piston parts and a ball for each is employed in accordance with the present invention.
The prior art patents known to applicants and which were cited in said parent application are:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. DATE PATENTEE CLASS SUB-CLASS ______________________________________ 2,139,666 12-1938 Bogart 188 129X 3,165,936 1-1965 Daugherty 74 527X 3,796,288 3-1974 Hollnagel 188 129 3,866,724 2-1975 Hollnagel 188 1BX PAT. NO. DATE COUNTRY NAME CLASS SUB-CLASS ______________________________________ 598,485 6-1934 Germany Krupp 188 129 734,266 7-1932 France Moreno 188 129 ______________________________________